Alfyndael's Relationship Log
Physical Description A small black pocket-sized leather-bound notebook. It has an attached string that ties to keep it shut. It never leaves Alfyndael's person-- she doesn't even leave it with her mount if she takes off her armor. Purpose Alfyndael's relationship log 'is a record of all of the people Alfyndael has met and how she feels about them. Upon a conversation with Amunedal, a Lich ally of the Order, Alfyndael realizes that there truly isn't anything she can do about her addiction to inflicting suffering. There is no hope for a "cure"-- she is, and always will be, a weapon of destruction. Unfortunately for her, she is a weapon that can feel. She decides that she must keep track of all her relationships within the Order-- this is to ensure that she doesn't become too close to anyone. She's noticed that she has become friends with some people almost accidently, not really realizing that they were her friends before she recognized a kind look from their faces. She does not want to be as careless. The closer she becomes to others, the more prone she is to positive feelings. Such things are always repulsed by violent urges-- as that is the nature of the death knight's design. The Log Some names appear to have circles, and underlines... and X marks? What do these things even mean? There is no key or legend to explain them. It seems only Alfyndael knows. (( Note: Alfyndael keeps track of everyone she's met better than I do OOC ;v; So sorry if I've forgotten anyone, feel free to remind me! )) It seems every name has its own page in case of updates. It reads as the following: "'Lord Ranger Tarkonis Whiteleaf ((The name appears circled with two "x" marks beside it.)) - I trust him more than anyone. A wise, open-minded spirit. Allowed me to support his cause. Never treated me different from a paladin or a lich. Doesn't disrespect my freedom. I am even worried he would not end me if I turned. ((On a new line, there's a new note.)) He agreed to kill me, should I turn. Values me. ((She seemed to have written another word, but it's smudged out, as if she was attempting to erase it.)) Alanzia ((The name has one underline.)) - Fiesty and independent. Experienced with prejudice in the Alliance. I have some respect for her, but I don't know her well. Emlin Cloudshade ((The name has a circle with two "x" marks beside it.)) - Unpredictable. Good-intentioned. From the start, I found her likable. I believe we would've had a lot in common, had I not died. While drunk, kissed my cheek once during the arm wrestling tournament. Must be cautious of any future affection. Amunedal ((The name has a circle and an underline.)) - Trustworthy, I suspect. He has mentored me a small bit-- he understands what I am better than I do. Generous with his aid towards me. Even if I were to turn against him for any reason, he'd likely control or end me before I blink; which is a strange comfort. ((There's a new line of notes.)) Took Selerian somewhere unknown. Beginning to question his intentions in the Order. Enernax '''((The name has a circle and an "x" mark beside it.)) - A kind hearted, humble human, he was one of the first to attempt to get to know me. We have become equals in battle on more than one occasion. I may stay close to him; he would be able to defend the others if I turned. Trustworthy. '''Left ((The name has a circle and an "x" mark beside it.)) - Energetic and soulful. Has a wonderful singing voice. I must do my best to not hear it for extended periods of time, lest I want to unleash chaos by accident. I don't know much else about this draenei just yet. Malorian Athelas ((The name has a circle and two underlines.)) - Becoming more friendly towards me, but he still holds some hate for me, I suspect. The culture of the Grey Valour does not assist this. A charismatic person to others, nevertheless. Seems strong as well. Likely wouldn't hesitate to end me should I turn. ((There's a new line of notes added.)) Learned much from his paladins about him. An honorable person. A brother to Selerian when the death knight did not deserve it. High Druid Feyanor ((The name has an underline.)) - Unpredictably pretentious. Recognizes me as skilled, but naught more. Would likely jump at a chance to end me, should Tarknois ever find it permissible. Or perhaps he'd do it anyway. Emilyss ((The name has two underlines.)) - Kaldorei don't tend to look at my kind fondly, and she is no exception. All things considered, this is acceptable. Best to keep distance. Maximus ((The name has an "x" mark beside it.)) - Assistant to Malorian. Warm as opposed to Malorian's more harsh nature towards me. Don't know a lot about him yet, but I wouldn't be surprised by friendly attempts. Then again, I haven't seen him separated from Malorian. Should I turn, two paladins should be able to put me down. ((There's a new line of notes added.)) He showed me his secret. A trustworthy, caring paladin. Brimstone ((The name has no markings yet.)) - Don't know well, but seemed good-hearted. Saved a paladin from being killed by Amunedal. While he may not have a grudge against undead, he seems like the type that'd be quick to make friends. Be cautious. ((There's a new line of notes added.)) Motherly to his fellow paladins. Extremely joyous as a person. Then, the log seems to go into detail of people she has met, but does not yet know their name: " (blank space) - Bald human paladin that speaks like a dwarf. Angry and lurched straight at the Lich when he saw us conversing. His instinct is rather dangerous. My gut would love to kill him first out of anyone. Avoid at all costs.